Winx Club - Next Generation: Stellar Solar Lunaris
by TunaMayo
Summary: Meet Cato Lancaster, an ordinary girl from the planet Zhion. Well, maybe not so ordinary after all. Due to the populairity of the Winx girls all over Magix, getting into Alfea has become even more difficult than ever before. It is rumoured that the school along with the others select a few students based on talent and luck to join as well.However, was it really just luck?


**Prologue – The Prophecy.**

It had already gotten dark outside. At the Alfea College for Fairies everyone had already returned to their dormitories, preparing for the night to come. As such, it had been silent in the hallways. From faraway, two pairs of footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway. ''What's the headmistress up to now? It's getting late already…'' one of the voices spoke. The other answered. ''She said it was of utmost importance that we'd be there''. ''Well, I just hope it is…'' The two stopped in front of what appeared to be the headmistress's office. One of them gave a light knock on the door. ''Come in'' said a voice coming from the other side of the door, which counted as a sign for them to go in. Once they got in and softly closed the door behind them, they realized they weren't the only ones who had been called to the room. Among them were a few others, whom they recognized all too well. ''We're complete now'' said the headmistress whilst looking around the room. ''Why have you called us here?'' one of the people spoke, upon which the headmistress opened up one of the drawers of her desk. She retrieved something that looked like a scroll from it. ''What's that?'' The headmistress finally spoke. ''This was found a few days ago, and if what's written on it is the truth, it means dark times are coming once again''. ''It can't be…'' ''Another prophecy?'' People started to look among eachother, everyone seemed just as confused. The headmistress nodded. ''I suppose it is. _He_ is returning''. ''But if it's talking about a prophecy, it means there must be a way to stop him, right?'' The headmistress nodded once again. ''The prophecy is talking about four guardians which will protect and save the whole realm from the evil that is coming''. ''Then we must find those guardians!'' Someone said. Someone else shook their head. ''Since it is a prophecy, we'll find out who they are when the time is right''. The headmistress proceeded to walk up to the window, and gazed out of it. ''That's right. And when that time will come, it is up to us to prepare them best for what is coming. These four will gain control over dangerous powers, which if turned against us, can destroy all of magics. I just hope they're ready for them, when the time comes…'' With those words, everything faded into blackness.

 _-A few years later-.  
_ ''Cato! Quit daydreaming and take up those orders!'' A loud voice brought Cato back to reality. ''I'm already at it!'' She wildly shook her head, hoping it would help her regain her focus back. ''Ever since you got accepted into that school, you've been slacking off''. Her mom appeared before her, wearing her kitchen apron. ''Makes me wonder why they accepted such an airhead as you in the first place…'' she complained, yet a smile appeared on her mom's face as well. Cato knew she wasn't really that mad at her. In fact, her parents had actually been just as proud as she was herself. She could still hardly believe it. She, accepted at Alfea College for Fairies as one of the lucky students? It sounded like a dream, way too good to be true. Yet it was really happening. Well, even if it didn't make sense, she wouldn't have time to think about it right now anyway. She had some orders to take! Holding her pen and notepad ready, she walked up to one of the tables at her parents' diner. ''Can I take your order, miss?'' she asked the woman who was sitting on her own at a table. Since Cato had summer vacation, she agreed to help her parents out in the store. It was normal for her to do that anyway, she was expected to help out whenever she could. Especially when it was extra busy: during hot summers. Once she finished up taking the new orders she took them to the kitchen. ''Can I take a break, mom?'' Cato sighed while wiping some sweat away with a tissue. She had been working all day already. ''Again? You've just been daydreaming not long ago…'' Her mom pretended to sound annoyed, yet a soft smile appeared on her face. ''Fine. Take a break. But just for ten minutes, okay?'' ''Yay! Thanks mom!'' Cato gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you, and ran upstairs. Now she finally had the time to give her best friend a call. Once in her room, she fell down on her bed. It took a short moment for her friend to pick up the phone. ''Cato? I thought you had work today?'' Her friend sounded surprised. ''Yeah, I do. I just have a short break. But tell me, Mishie! How's your blind date going? He must be head over heels for you!'' Cato's best friend Michelle was supposed to go on a blind date today. Actually, Cato had planned to go with her, though since she had to work in the restaurant, it didn't work out as planned… ''It's going well! I think he likes me''. She heard Michelle starting to giggle a little. ''It's a shame you couldn't come with me for a double date. The other guy would've been totally your type!'' ''I'm not really interested though, thanks…'' Cato tried to awkwardly laugh it off a little. Her mind wasn't set on dating anyone… or to be precise, it was more that her mind was already set on someone else… ''You're right.. You're still only thinking about Prince Henry, right?!'' ''What? No!'' Michelle's deduction had been right on the spot. Cato's face had turned bright red. ''He's a prince, and I'm… normal. I won't ever stand a chance''. Prince Henry was the prince of their planet, Zhion. He was going to attend Red Fountain soon as well. ''But weren't you childhood friends? Plus, you're going to attend Alfea soon, right? Doesn't sound like being normal to me!'' Michelle laughed. ''Still…'' ''Cato!'' A voice came from upstairs. It was her mother, signaling that her help was needed. ''Got to go! Break's over!'' Cato quickly yelled through the phone, glad she wouldn't have to talk about this subject anymore. ''Well, good luck with your date!'' she said as she fastly ended the call. She sighed, and stood up from her bed. As she made her way to the door, she checked her appearance in the mirror as she made her way by it. She looked… normal. But… maybe Michelle had been right. She was going to Alfea. That would make her at least a little special, right…? A smile appeared on her face as she made her way down to the restaurant.


End file.
